


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by Sangrylah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Family Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, adam is a good boyfriend, i promise u guyz it's so soft, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: Adam calls himLieutenant Shiroganein front of the students and the brass. It’s onlyShirowhen they’re alone or in the cafeteria – when they’re not working.





	Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> My second adashi 0//  
> Let's go lesbians!

“Stop it, they can see us!”

“So what?”

“I’m working!”

“Not right now, you’re not.”

“Adam!”

Said Adam laughs gravelly against his lover’s lips. “Okay, okay. But you owe me.”

“I most certainly do not! I am at work, Adam!”, admonishes Shiro, puffed up like a disgruntled bird. Adam messed up his hair as much as you could mess up a military regulation haircut, and kissed his lips red. He doesn’t look like Shiro but he doesn’t look like Lieutenant Shirogane either, and Adam knows to pick his battles.

He smiles at Shiro and kisses him one last time before slipping out of his office. He has a class to teach.

 

Adam hadn’t woken up one day to realize that he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Cadet Shirogane. It was organic, like a flower blossoming: slow and ordinary and discreet until, one day, suddenly, every petal is spread and reaching as far as it can, splayed wide to catch as much of the world as possible and display its heart in its entirety.

At this point, it was just another fact of life. The sky is blue, water is wet, Keith is not allowed to date until he’s thirty-four, Adam is in love with Shiro. It hadn’t been revolutionary.

Adam fell in love like you learn to navigate life, and he can write you a list of reasons why he stumbled. If you want to get real technical, and Adam is a technical kind of guy, Adam didn’t so much _fall_ as he stumbled on a thousand little things and details one by one, minutiae assembling into a fascinating portrait, and eventually just flopped on the ground because _what was the fucking point in trying anymore?_

Shiro broke his arm as a kid, slipping on an ice patch. Shiro doesn’t like the cold, but he likes asparagus. Shiro holds the door for old ladies and young men and children and cats and anyone really. Once he held a door open for more than two minutes to allow a tiny bird to get out of the store safely. Shiro is dedicated. Shiro’s favorite color changes as his mood varies. Shiro’s favorite fruit are peaches. They’re rare and expensive and Adam saved for a few months to buy him three peaches for his nineteenth birthday. Shiro is passionate. Shiro used to shoplift when he got bored because he’s smart and daring and not as quiet as people think he is. Shiro loves to drive fast and would rather die hard. Shiro kisses like the world is ending or birthing – no middle ground. Shiro is a little shit, sassy and dirty minded in all the best and worst ways. Shiro loves to watch these very old movies called _Star Wars_ and to boo at the bad science. His favorite characters are all pilots and no one is allowed to criticize them but him. Shiro is big enough to pin Adam against the wall and kind enough to never do it without his consent. Shiro laughs with his full body, like an infant, and once, Adam made him laugh so hard he walked into a lamppost.

Shiro is a wild, nerdy thing and Adam loves him so fucking much.

Which is why Adam hates Lieutenant Shirogane.

 

Shiro’s hair is getting longer, just enough to mess with, and Adam gleefully brushes it backwards and sideways. He can be forgiven for being a little clumsy, most of his attention is focused on kissing Shiro.

“Hnn, Adam, I’m going to be l-ngh-late, Adam, nn, -dam…”

“You’re already late,” Adam counters.

“And whose fault is that?”

“I didn’t hear you say no, if I remember correctly. More like ‘har-“

“I am GOING!” Shiro yelps. Adam leans against the wall and watches him pick up his bag and leave. He’s blushing when he gives Adam a quick departing kiss and Adam managed to discretely unbutton two of his dress shirt buttons. He looks like Shiro playing at Lieutenant Shirogane; good enough for now.

 

 _Hate_ might be a strong word. Let’s say that Adam dislikes Lieutenant Shirogane. Yes, he knows they are one and the same.

Except that they’re not.

Lieutenant Shirogane is deferential and contained – Shiro is earnest and wild. Lieutenant Shirogane says _yes, sir_ and obeys when Shiro says _oh, fuck off_. Lieutenant Shirogane hisses at Adam to stop kissing him, people could see! When Shiro can’t bear to not be kissed and ravaged when their bodies meet.

Lieutenant Shirogane is slowly eating at Shiro’s wilderness and Adam will not stand for it.

 

It’s 1:53pm, they are in the library and Adam is being amorously entrepreneurial upon his recalcitrant boyfriend. Shiro angles his face to avoid his kisses and holds Adam’s wrists firmly between their bodies to keep them from continuing their previous exploration.

Adam likes to think of it as a game. Shiro tries to hold onto his Lieutenant persona and Adam tries to break it. Shiro is bigger, taller, stronger – he could flatten Adam in 0.03 seconds flat, but the fact that he doesn’t is all Adam needs to keep going. It’s not that Shiro doesn’t want to kiss during work hours, he knows, it’s just that he gets very focused and forgets how to be Shiro. It becomes Adam’s job to remind him, and Adam prides himself on having irreproachable work ethic.

He lets his body go limp against Shiro, pushing him against the bookshelf with his dead weight, pinning him between it and his boyfriend. Their lips meet, and Shiro’s hands open like lotuses, fingers spread wide so Adam can slip his in between. Shiro shivers when Adam does so and goes all soft and pliant under his partner, his heart beating fast and his hands caught in Adam’s, purposefully helpless and vulnerable.

Adam rewards him with more kisses.

 

Adam calls him _Lieutenant Shirogane_ in front of the students and the brass. It’s only _Shiro_ when they’re alone or in the cafeteria – when they’re not working. Adam knows where boundaries lie, and his goal isn’t to hurt either of them. Shiro’s trust and compliance are precious and he intends to be worthy of it.

But then there are more meetings, more tests, longer hours, and Adam gets less and less opportunities to kiss Shiro back into himself. He just broke the record for orbital velocity and spends more time than ever in meetings and briefings. The cut of his uniform gets sharper.

Adam knows he is starting to lose Shiro to Lieutenant Shirogane. But then the brass send the golden boy to tour the schools to dazzle the new generation into enrolling, and there Shiro meets Keith.

The way Adam lives it, Shiro leaves with a training simulation and comes back with a little brother. Adam is an only child but he thinks he can make a passable uncle. Probably.

 

They’re in Lieutenant Shirogane’s office and Adam has managed to maneuver them so Shiro sits astride him – a rare fit. (A rare treat, for Adam loves being smushed by the warm heaviness of his man. Shiro is a hunk and Adam is very appreciative, trust him.)

Adam leans forward and up up up, so Shiro only has to angle his head down to kiss him. Adam’s hands rest sagely on Shiro’s back. No need to hold Shiro down to mess him up today, Shiro is making a mess of himself quite readily. His knees squeeze Adam’s hips like a vice and Shiro’s big hands sink in, brush and pull his hair without pause. He loves it. Loves when Shiro breaks free of the pleasantly bland Lieutenant persona.

It’s 3:07pm. They’re both late to class.

 

Keith, too, is a wild thing – but not the same as Shiro.

Keith is the wildness of something soft poked and heated until it hardened; Shiro is wild like something too big spilling over limitations that aren’t made to contain it.

Adam watches them circle each other, slowly learning each other’s tells, and wonders what is it that he likes in feral beings.

 

Keith, it turns out, is a fucking godsend. While it’s true that Shiro tries his damnedest to be a good role model and a trustworthy adult in Keith’s life, frequenting a fourteen year old teen necessitates that he chill out. Keith doesn’t have many friends and spends most of his free time with Shiro, Adam, or both. Shiro and Adam then have to provide him with entertainment and socialization fitting of his age and general development and so, Shiro, determined to be a positive thing in Keith’s life, starts to… mellow. Sort of.

Shiro buys a games console and a pack of random games and spends half an hour trying to hook the whole thing to their current TV system. The man is an astropilot, knows every inventoried star and planet in the galaxy, can calculate trajectories as fast as a computer and is utterly unable to set up a console. Adam loves him so fucking much.

Adam can guess what it looks like from the outside. After Adam is done inserting all the tabs in all the right slots, Shiro and Keith spend hours yelling at each other, very much not like the two military-trained prodigies they are. They do their respective homework together. They go out and to the movies.

It looks like an adult taking care of a disadvantaged kid. It looks like Lieutenant Shirogane training his heir. It looks like Lieutenant Shirogane doing the right thing, the rational thing.

It actually is Shiro getting wilder and wilder every single day until Adams has to kiss him to hold him _back_.

Shiro and Keith disappear for hours in the desert. Shiro and Keith disappear for hours in the training room. Shiro and Keith disappear for hours somewhere and come back whispering secrets and shooting secretive mischievous glances at Adam.

No _rationality_ explains taking a wild, foreign thing under your care and keeping up with it.

Adam stops, watches, and loves his wild things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Think about leaving a comment please ~  
> Betad by the wonderful Angie ♥


End file.
